Reflection in the mirror
by ToshiMomo4EVA
Summary: Momo and her older brother Hisagi moved to karakura town. Together they face their greatest trials yet. Finding Momo's reason to live and keeping 'him' hidden from the rest of the world.
1. My partner: Doesnt like to talk

Oh snap here i go. I started this story without completing my other one "When Will Forever End?" oh well im here in america, the land of the free, right? so here it is i give you chapter one to my next great accomplishment, Reflection in the mirror

* * *

><p><em>Writting<em>

Reflection in the mirror

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Momo sat quietly in her chair waiting for school to start. It was her first day and she wanted it to be over. She had come here early so she could sit in the darkest corner of her homeroom with no one to bother her. She already knew she wasn't going to fit in. she was just too, how do I put it… quiet? Maybe misunderstood, unaccounted for._

_Whatever the case is she's ok with it. Just go with the flow right? So what if her favorite color isn't a color, but just a lack of hue and brightness? Maybe that color just explains her situation. I mean black is so bland, she just has a lack of color. She absorbs the light in her life but doesn't reflect it._

_What do I even mean by this? Why am I writing this? I'm just wasting my time and my paper. Writing my emotions is stupid. Writing it in 3rd person is even more stupid. I don't even know what the difference between 3rd person and 1st person are. Oh god who cares what I'm using. I can't believe he said doing this for 30 minutes a day would help what a retard. But I have to or else the consequences are "dire" as he said. Jeez why does he have to read them anyways? Yah I'm talking to you Mr. therapist I don't even want you to read my paper. I want to suffer ok! I deserve it I mean do you know what I did. Oh wait… YOU DON'T your too busy with your other "patients". what other patients could you possibly have? You're the cheapest guy I have ever seen. WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU, YOU WERE WEARING A CLIP ON TYE. YES IT WAS NOTICABLE._

_You know what how would you like it if I just wrote random letters down. I'm expressing my self like you said! _

_Oh look at this I'm going to add a few numbers 1546493905783648 woops forgot to add a 2 in my random outbursts of enjoyable numbers 2222222_

* * *

><p>I slammed my pencil down, stood up from my seat, and looked down at the notebook my doctor gave me. Covered in gibberish as always. I had gotten so angry I started to sweat a little. Maybe its just hot in here. Or maybe I wear to much black? Whatever who really cares about my wellbeing anyways?<p>

I had just sat down when the door opened and a teacher walked in.

"Oh hello. You're a new student? I did hear I was getting another one. I'm Retsu Unohana, but please everyone addresses me as just Unohana." she gave me a sweet smile.

"Yah I'm new. Umm…here." I gave her a paper. She looked at it, then at me, and again at the paper.

"Hmm. Ok well I'll keep an eye on you. I won't let anyone bother you." she went to her desk and pulled out what looked like a seating chart. "By alphabetical order your seat is right here." she pointed to the left side of a table. Unfortunately it was closer to the front then anticipated. These tables were big enough for four people.

"Unohana…"

"Yes?"

"Who am I sitting next to?"

"Wouldn't you like it to be a surprise?" she smiled so sweetly at me.

"No not really."

"Well think of it this way. Your in a new city and you know no one. If you know your partners name now you won't have a good way to start a conversation. If you start by asking his name then a conversation will spark and a friendship will form."

"So it's a he?"

"Did you hear anything else I said, Momo?"

"Yah I did. I guess your right. Besides the fact that I don't want to talk to people."

"Momo please give it a try. You need friends."

"No I don't."

"Ok how about this. If you make friends and talk to them about your _problem_ then your rehab and therapy will go by faster and you won't have to continue to go to weekly sessions." her sweet smile appeared again but this time I felt a chill go down my spine. It was as if she was the devil in an angels body. It kind of scared me.

"F-fine…"

"I'm glad you see things my way. Now class will be starting soon I need to get to work." she left to her desk.

Sheesh that was scary. I put away my journal and sat in my seat and waited for the bell. Only… 15 minutes. Wow this will go by in a flash

* * *

><p>14 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>GOD I AM DIEING RING BELL RING!<p>

After a few seconds the bell finally rang. I was hoping that my male partner would be here today. Its only a couple weeks into this school year.

Hopefully he's nice. Having a jock sit next to me is the last thing I want. I don't mind a nerd, someone that's at the same intellectual level as me would be cool. Who wants to sit next to a retard? Whatever. What if he's mean to me, makes fun of me. Or if he's a pervert, sex crazed and over flowing with testosterone! Well all of those are pretty much the same thing but whatever.

When I was done over dramatically thinking I noticed that the class was almost completely full. The seats across to me and diagonal to me were full. These two boys they look… different? There was only one desk empty. The one right next to me.

'_Where is he? Don't tell me I'm going to be sitting alone. Well besides the weirdo's across the table. Oh well it's better this way. I didn't want to talk to him anyways.'_

Just then another kid walked in. _'Great he's a freak.'_

My eyes followed him until he sat next to me. That's wonderful just… wonderful. He hasn't even looked at me. _'Does he even know I'm here? This is possible for the best'_

Then the telephone rang I was so lost in thought that it scared me I couldn't help but jolt in my chair a little. I looked to the right, he didn't do anything.

"Well class they need me in the nurses office there sending a substitute be good. Oh! This is Momo Hinamori she's new here in karakura town be nice to her!" she said pointing to me and dashing out the door. Everyone kept looking at me. I don't like eyes on me, I'd rather not to be noticed. Then the kids just went on with there daily lives. But before I knew it our table was filling with people. There was four but now there's six another boy came over.

"Hey guys there's no more space." This kid…pssh that's some weird blond hair.

"Oi Iziru just push her aside… wouldn't be the first time." the kid across from me said, orange hair, reminds me of a carrot.

I looked at him but didn't say a word. He looked at me as well. His eyes attracted to mine. He pulled up another chair, he asked me politely "Uhh c-can you scoot over just a little?" our eyes never left each other. He has beautiful eyes.

"How rude." I said turning away from him. I pulled out my Ipod and put in the ear buds. I expected that he would push my chair out of the way but my mysterious partner pulled me towards him. A little too close. Our chairs were touching… and our elbows. At least until I moved my arm.

"So you get laid last night?" this red haired guy asked carrot man.

"What… the… fu-"

"Ichigo calm down everyone knows you did…" Ichigo looked at the red head.

"Well Renji your just jealous because rukia doesn't like you." they just stared at each other. Renji the man sitting diagonal to me just stood up and started to talk.

"Lets take this outside Ichigo." they got up and left something was going to happen.

"Your just going to let them go…" I asked. They looked at me like they just realized I was there. Their faces said 'hey when did you get here'.

"They will be ok. They do this all the time and they never get in trouble for it. They fight so much that the teachers think their siblings. So they just have to 'take it outside'" Iziru told me. He started to stare at me again. I looked at my Ipod.

"My name is Iziru Kira. And your Momo Hinamori?" he asked me.

"Obviously Unohana said my name out loud."

"HAHA!-" the fat guy covered his mouth.

"Shut up Omaeda. You try to pick up a girl."

"B-b-b-b-b-but!" no one said anything back to him. They started a whole other conversation.

"Does anyone have paper I can borrow?"

"Ikkaku you can't borrow paper. What your going to give it back when your done writing all over it?" Iziru stated. Ikkaku looked pissed.

"Maybe if we fought constantly the teachers will start to think we're related so I wont get in trouble when I beat the crap outta you." As they bickered I realized… _'he hasn't said anything.' _I looked over at my partner. He was staring at me. I wanted to look away but I decided not to.

"Hey are you having a staring contest with her?" Iziru asked. My partner just looked away. He looked towards the door as if waiting for something to happen. Maybe waiting for the substitute, or Ichigo and what's his face… Renji?

Then some other guy came up to the table and took the seat across from me.

"So your name is Momo Hinamori. Such a cute name for such a cute little girl. You got a boyfriend?" I looked at everyone around me. Everyone I knew was looking as if they wanted to murder. My partner looked like his intention to "murder" was the strongest. Then the man across from me started to talk again.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen"

* * *

><p><strong> NOTE: <strong>oh dang look at this. is it interesting yet? i hope it is cus i was bouncing in my seat with excitment cus i love this story! well if you liked it reveiw. if you didnt like it review. if you hated it so much you want to hunt me down and slaughter me, review. why you ask? cut ill know your pin name and the po po can track you down... :) but who would want to do that to lil ol me... or to anyone for that matter! well if you liked this why not check out my other storys! they are...

When will forever end?

Hisana

**SIDE STORY: **this is the first story i ever started to write that hasnt had an outline... i started to write this with only the title of the story and the summary. wow this is gonna be hard... oh well. i thought of this story when i was reading another fan fic... im pretty sure it was agateophobia by rottenapples801 (its an amazing story read it!) anyways it said in the story somewere "tears of an angel" and i was like... gotta write a story called tears of an angel. when i was in the bathroom (brushing my hair) my older brother walked by and said thats a nasty reflection and i said pssh this is a beautiful refelction in the mirror. and so i decided that the title that best fit the story was reflection in the mirror. the end hope you liked my side story although it has little to do with anime! ok ill add anime in it... TOSHIRO IS A SEXY BOSS!


	2. My partner: Is sassy

Looky at me im writing again! my creative writting class ruined my passion for writting but recent activities has brought it back! so look out world, ToshiMomo4EVA is back in business!

* * *

><p>Reflection in the Mirror<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My Partner: Is sassy

* * *

><p>Sosuke looked at me. Damn he must think I'm cute because he won't stop staring at me.<p>

"I liked Iziru's pick up line better." Everyone in all corners of the room heard. They all looked at me. What was I to them? Creepy? Come on can't be the first time this guy has been rejected. Is it? Nice…

"Wha-"

"Your glasses don't suit you. Get new ones. At least your outward appearance would look better however your inner appearance would still be as ugly as a dieing man with Necrotizing fasciitis." Sosuke's eye twitched. He collected himself and started to speak again.

"Well now aren't you a feisty one. Playing hard to get?"

"Sorry I'm not a slut."

"I never said you were."

"Right I guess I'll just assume that you're the slut in this situation, Now get away. Your irritating me." I turned my head toward to door. Ichigo and Renji were back, faces beaten in. They looked at me too, in the same strange way as everyone else. Why was my actions so surprising?

"Haha! See Aizen not every girl likes you." Ichigo stood behind him and gave him a hard pat on the back. "Now get out of my seat, bastard." Sosuke backed up. He left the class room. The last thing he did was turn and wink at me, Icky.

When he left Ichigo and Renji sat back down. Renji had to spit several times. Blood was in his saliva, guess he really got beat. I just ignored the rest of it and put my ear buds back in. I wonder why the substitute isn't here yet?

I could hear muffled voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying my music was too loud. I would look up and see everyone laughing and having a good time. I looked to the right and my partner was looking a different direction not even acknowledging me or his friends. I still don't know his name. Maybe I should ask. I looked over at him but was surprised when some girl was yelling at me. I took out my ear buds.

* * *

><p>"Hey new girl what do you think your doing. You slut." I put them back in, but she pulled them out of my ears. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you. What makes you think you can just sit your skinny ass down where ever you want. Especially at this table, with these guys. You don't-"<p>

"Ran." My mysterious partner finally spoke.

"Y-yes?"

"Come here." He backed up his chair and patted his lap. Her face lit up. She sat down on him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. she puckered her lips for a kiss. He spoke softly to her, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who are you calling a slut." he picked her up and threw her behind him. She landed on a table. The guys just laughed at her. I didn't make a sound. However the door did. A guy walked in- wait I know him!

"H-Hisagi!" I slapped my hands over my mouth. I said that kind of loud. He looked over at me like he wasn't surprised I was there.

"Momo calm down."

"What are you doing here." I crossed my arms over my chest, showing off a gut pose.

"This is my homeroom. I was just in the counselors office trying to get this fixed. I figured you wouldn't like it."

"I don't."

"I can tell."

"Momo, who is this guy?" Iziru whispered to me.

"Don't get so familiar with me."

"Uh… sorry?" He scooted his chair away from me.

"You didn't get this fixed did you Hisagi."

"No, but don't worry. I won't talk to you." He had his head down as he walked to the other side of the room. I sort of felt bad, he is my older brother.

* * *

><p>Sooner or later the bell rang for the end of the day. I grabbed my things from my locker and left. Hisagi stopped me and said we would walk home together. I ignored him as always. I would walk alone, like a stray cat looking for a fresh bowl of milk laid out by some one generous enough.<p>

"I take it that's your brother." I looked over to see Mr. Doesn't-talks-a lots.

"Was it obvious."

"Ehh. You two look alike. What's so bad about being around your brother. Is he younger then you?"

"…" I didn't respond.

"Older?"

"Does it matter."

"I would like to know more about my mysterious partner."

"You call me mysterious. You haven't said a word to me till now."

"You have no room to talk." I didn't talk to him today did I? "Although I know more about you then you know about me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Momo Hinamori"

"Is that all you know about me?"

"You have a brother. I guarantee you this is a lot more then anything you know about me. If I'm correct… you don't even know my name."

"Your obviously some sort of playboy. Your appearance is odd, you were probably made fun of when you were younger."

"Your more observant then I thought…"

"So what is your name?" I finally asked.

"I don't think I'll tell you."

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Didn't think i would get back into writting but, what eversss. I hope ya'll like it, i (should) be posting more often.

**SIDE STORY: **I wanted momo to stick up for her self more. This is the momo i invision. I want her to be less naive and more kick ass. So i hope you like her attitude like i do~


	3. My partner: Came onto me

here is chapter 3 of Reflection in the Mirror!

i decided to update today when i reread a review i got from **bananapower **it said "hope you can update faster" and i was like, i have to update now! why wouldnt i when the person who requested it has a pen name of **bananapower**? who wouldnt do this for someone who calls themselves **bananapower**? i dont know it might just be me. well whatever the case is, **bananapower** this chapter is for you~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

My Partner: Came onto me

* * *

><p>I walked home alone like I said I would. I put on my ipod and jammed the whole way home. I listened to my favorite song on repeat. As I turned a corner I looked back to see Hisagi. His head was down and he was walking slower then usual. Maybe I should wait for him.<p>

I started to slow down and looked around. We had to walk through the middle class neighborhood to get to our house. I was looking at a two-story white house. The front yard was looked like is hasn't been mowed in a while. The garage door was opened. The inside was nice and organized, not very cluttered. There was one car, a regular black one. What caught my attention was a boy that was sitting inside the garage. He had white hair.

He was at a work bench, going through wrenches or something. He picked something up and turned towards the car. I was in his line of sight. I darted around the corner so I couldn't be seen. I slammed into Hisagi.

"Momo are you ok?" he looked down at me. "What were you doing? What's the rush."

"I just wanted to make sure you were still behind me…" he put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? Dark little Momo suddenly cares…"

"I've always cared." I turned to go around the corner. I peeked over at the white haired boy. He came out from under the car and looked in my direction. I just kept walking, ignoring the fact that he could be my weird partner. I did notice him block the sun with his hand to get a better look at me. I feel like I saw his lips curve a little. I just kept walking.

* * *

><p>I got home just in time. It started to rain. I went to my room and threw my bag in the corner. I jumped on my bed and sprawled out. Tomorrow was going to be terrible. I laid on my bed thinking of it until Hisagi came in.<p>

"Have you written today?"

"Yah I did it this morning before class started."

"Your doctor said it was ok to write as much as you want. Why don't you write some more."

"There's nothing to write about."

"Liar. I know something interesting must have happened today."

I looked at him, I couldn't help but smile a little. I got up to get my notebook and I began writing.

_Today was good. I met a few interesting people today. Orange guy, red guy, the really fat guy, the pervy guy with glasses, Iziru, and my interesting partner. Orange and red fight a lot, obviously. The fat guy I just don't know… his name started with an O I think… the pervy guy I could care less about. Why would he try to pick me up? Do I look easy? Oh please. He should get new glasses and a new life. Maybe one filled with lesser desire to flirt with random girls._

_As for Iziru he's probable the nicest person iv met. The weirdo asked nicely if I would scoot over. But he's interesting, calm, cool, collected, but shy. So today, his name was the only one I could remember._

_And then there's Mr. Snowy. What an annoying little boy. Who does he think he is. Snot nosed brat. Freak show. Dye your hair. Stop standing out so much. Stop catching my attention_

I looked up from my notebook. I then read the last line I wrote, _Stop catching my attention._

Was I interested in him? Yes. Will I investigate him. No… yes… no…

I shouldn't. I cant get anyone involved with me. But… I haven't had a friend in a few years, I could use one. Just like Unohana said, if I talk to someone my therapy will go by faster. Then I would be free to do whatever on those days I have to spend an hour listening to the pleas of the clip-on-tie-guy. I'll lay low until he says something to me.

I closed my journal and threw it over to my bag. I looked at the door. Hisagi left, when? I don't know. I went down the hall to the kitchen. Hisagi was preparing three plates. One for me, one for him, and one for _"him". _I took my seat.

* * *

><p>I slowly got up and out of bed. I walked to the mirror and looked at my messy hair. I went to the bathroom.<p>

After my shower I went to the kitchen. Three plates lay on the table. I left without eating. I walked out of the little one-story house and walked down the street. It takes me an average of 30 minutes to walk to school. That means an average of 30 minutes the think.

I approached the house where I saw the white haired boy. The garage door was opening and the black car backed out. I kept my head down. Didn't help though. From the corner of my right eye I saw the car slow down to my pace. The tinted window rolled down. The white hair boy, my partner.

"Hello, Momo. I knew it was you I saw yesterday. Did you see me?"

"No."

"Really? I saw you walking with your brother, where is he?"

I ignored him and put my ipod on. I heard him over my music, he yelled "Do you want a ride?"

Taking out my ear buds I stopped and replied, "No".

"What's your problem, I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being nice to me." I saw his facial expression change suddenly. He rolled up the window and drove away. Figures.

* * *

><p>I entered my classroom and sat in my chair. The first thing I noticed was something written in front of me, <em>"Go die bitch"<em>. The classical phrase of all female bullies. It was probably the girl my partner threw over him yesterday. I took out my notebook and started to write.

_It was my first day and I guess I already made an enemy. Who ever she is, she must be depressed. Taking her sadness, and her anger out on me. How pathetic. This doesn't bother me, I don't care what she has to say. And I say to you, go die bitch. Practice what you preach, rather cliché but true. And then there's him what's_

Out of no where my pen wasn't in my hand anymore. I looked up and the girl from yesterday was spinning the pen in her hand.

She's really pretty. Long shinny black hair, big grey eyes. Smooth looking skin, too bad its only the make up.

I reached in my bag and grabbed another pen.

_his deal? He asked me for a ride then leaves me there?_

"Hey listen, new girl."

_Some guy that is. Maybe it was something I said? Oh well I don't care._

"Listen when I talk to you!" The girl slapped me, and slapped me hard. I touched my lip. There was blood on my fingertip. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"No."

"You little-"

"Ran…" I looked up and saw my partner. He looked up at Ran. She just smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm just trying to get through her thick head her place in this world."

"I noticed." she just kept on smiling. "And you do realize it was my partner you hit?"

"Yah duh I know that."

"So don't do it again."

"What… why not! She's just a low life! She's so gloomy."

"So that makes her who she is." My partner grabbed my pen from her hand and set in on my notebook. He looked at Ran, "Go." She left but mouthed at me "Bitch" before she left the room.

I looked up at him. He was looking down at me. He sat down in his chair and scooted really close to me. He placed his hand on my thigh.

"What are you doing." I tried to push his hand away but he just put it back. His face got closer to mine. _'He's just a player, don't fall for it. Don't enjoy this.' _He kissed my cheek. He kept at it, slowly getting closer to my lips. With his right hand on my thigh and his left arm around my neck. He pulled me closer and kissed me. It wasn't a peck, believe me. It was really deep, I think. Iv never been kissed before. I didn't know what to do. So I did nothing. His hand moved from my thigh up to my waist.

"Get off." I managed to say that as he suddenly started kissing my neck. I was shocked, I never felt like that before, or any feeling related to it. I didn't mean to but, I moaned just a little. I could feel him smiling.

He started to move his right hand again. This time his hand trailed over my stomach then down farther, and farther, and farther. Then I realized what he was going for.

"STOP!" I screamed and threw my self out of my chair onto the floor. He looked at me surprised, almost sorry… almost.

The bell signaling class rang and I grabbed my stuff. I began to run out of the room.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." I stopped and looked back at him. "I'm sorry." he said. That was the last thing I heard from him before I left. I pushed past orange and red as they came into the room.

I ran out of the school building. I didn't stop until I came across a bridge. I sat under it looking at the river.

'_Toshiro Hitsugaya…'_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>this was a really good chapter, i think. i hoped you guys liked it!

**SIDE STORY: **so today i got my first bad review... the person flammed my story "Why?" its a toshiro and karin story, it basicly is a story that shows what karin is thinking as she sits with her best friend toshiro. i really liked it but this person didnt like it because im a supporter of momo and toshiro... but i mentioned this because it was something different and it opend my eyes a little... to stand up for what you believe and dont let anyone bring you down. of corse i knew this before but this is the first time that this has happened because someone doesnt like my opinion.

so to my oh so dear followers, check out my story "Why?" and some of my others storys:) i think i have 5 now?


End file.
